


西瓜与星星-下

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian





	西瓜与星星-下

洛基病倒了，这不是什么好事。

他是后半夜发的烧，索尔在那不可说的荒唐事结束后命令他回了屋，并且郑重其事的通知他明天离开这儿。

回自己那个操蛋的家，在没“治好病”的前提下。

洛基在索尔的注视下狠狠摔上了门，忽略了男人的一声轻叹。

他这个年纪的男孩总是叛逆又偏执，还有那无可挽救的强烈自尊心。没被生活打磨过的棱角总会楞楞的扎到人，也伤了自己。

索尔无话可说，他并不是厌恶洛基，而是厌恶自己。

明明是要帮父亲的朋友照顾自己的侄子，结果却……

多重负罪感叠在心上，早已远离尘嚣多年的索尔生出一种郁郁之情。他倚着庭前的栏杆看向天空，今夜无云亦无星，只有一轮明月在天空散发清辉，边缘泛着淡淡的蓝。

枯坐到不知几时，破碎声把索尔惊起。他立刻冲进卧室，借着窗外筛进的月光只见洛基趴在床上，那截细长的小臂被月光照的也散发着淡淡的冷光，他的黑色卷髮遮住索尔的视线，听到开门声后惊讶的抬头，索尔在那一刻看到他泛红的眼角。

索尔默不作声的走近，蹲在地上帮他捡起瓷杯的碎片。洛基收回了胳膊，就那样趴着看男人一片片捡。

他们不开灯，像是怕把自己彻底暴露在对方面前。

洛基的上半身被月光笼罩，他身上甚至还穿着索尔的亚麻衬衫，衬衫下的肩胛骨顶出突兀的形状，他的下半身在黑暗里只能看出个轮廓。

“怎么不睡？”索尔像是怕了这种并不尖锐的沉默，低着头轻声问了一句。

“头疼，难受。”洛基翻了个身脸朝上，把胳膊放到额头上。他的声音变哑了，没有平日流水般的清脆。

“想喝水？”索尔永远在发问。

没等洛基回答他就出去了，回来时手里拿了个崭新的杯子。一看就是没用过的，而在此之前洛基用的都是索尔用过的。

这种敏锐的认知让洛基在接他递过来的那杯水时都产生一种深深的自我厌恶，他不敢看索尔锐利的眼睛，仓皇中胳膊蹭到了索尔赤裸的胳膊，男人触电般的收回了手。

洛基紧捏着杯壁，指节泛白。

索尔却不是他预想中的厌恶或尴尬。而是又一把钳住他的那只胳膊，手被覆到了洛基的额头。

“你发烧了。”那层细密的汗蹭到了索尔的手背，洛基的胳膊凉的厉害。

“那好了，我真病了。”洛基嘲弄自己，也顺便去甩索尔的手。

“在这躺着，不许动。”索尔立刻去翻找药箱，洛基看起来很不好。

“又有什么区别。”洛基嘟囔了一句，赤脚跳下床走到柜子前的索尔身边。

男人忙着找药，根本没注意到这个小东西什么时候到了自己旁边。打开旁边的柜子时不小心撞到了他，一把扯住那细伶仃的手腕，洛基在木质柜和男人的胸膛形成的缝隙间几乎要停止呼吸。

“说了让你别下来。”索尔咬牙切齿的看着比自己矮上一头的男孩，他把洛基压在柜子上，恶声恶气的威胁。

洛基鼻子一酸，又要哭。可他没那么做，狠狠抽了抽鼻子丝毫不顾忌在索尔面前发出这种没教养的声音。他哪怕装的不好也一定要装到底，绝不服软。

“行吧行吧”，索尔一看他死死咬着嘴唇就是不肯哭的样子心里蓦地一软，于他而言洛基只是个孩子，还是个不懂事的小孩，“别憋了，我知道我吓人。”

泪花就在眼里打转，他头很疼，太阳穴一跳一跳，再一想到明天就要狼狈的被赶走，洛基哪能不难受？

索尔和他对视几秒后败下阵来，“不走了，行吗？”

洛基低下了头，髮丝垂落。

“是我对不起你，我走。”

索尔伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，用哄小孩的语气说道：“先回去躺好，退烧了再说，好吗？”

这回洛基终于不再跟他对着干，乖乖点了点头走了回去，顺手帮索尔打开了灯。

恢复全部视觉的那刻索尔有点恍惚，罅隙间还有洛基身上那股淡淡的西瓜味，有点甜。

吃完药的洛基靠在床头，看索尔把剩下的碎片清理干净。

“你不是我叔叔……你是我喜欢的那个人。”

他不死心，有了一点点希望就要找到宣泄口，因为怕索尔再把他赶走所以声音很轻很轻，不过在寂静的两人空间中索尔还是听得清楚。

他坐到床边，一手支着身子看向洛基，他觉得他们有必要好好谈一谈了。

“你说你喜欢我，那我问你你什么时候喜欢的我？”索尔认真的看着那双绿眼睛，以平等的姿态询问道。

“很久以前”，小小年纪的洛基像是回忆起什么久远的故事，“以前你没住在这时我们家一来看你你就要租房子，我们都知道，但你还是装的认认真真，那时候我就喜欢你了。”

索尔不知道说些什么好了，洛基的思维总是很奇特，常常说出些让他意想不到的话来。

劳菲和索尔是多年的好友，很早很早劳菲就总带着小洛基千里迢迢到日本看他，一直没改变这个习惯。

他在街头打架，没事还要进趟局子，哪里有个家啊。但他没办法，只能在接完劳菲电话后掏出所剩不多的钱赶紧租间普通人家的房子，然后拘谨的等着他们来，招待一番时都装的很好。

索尔不觉得这是什么值得洛基喜欢的点，不过他要说好多年前就喜欢索尔了，这还让他很惊讶。

洛基一般都是假期来，这个小不点还要哭丧着脸带着作业来，索尔好歹也是接受过高等教育的文化流氓，不时还要帮洛基写写作业。

索尔的朋友们知道这件事后不免笑掉大牙，但索尔只能耸耸肩，无奈的说一句：

“他教我拼积木、读故事书，我什么都不会只好帮他算算数学题喽。”

这种可笑的交换持续到洛基大些，后来他再来时已经是个大孩子了，不像劳菲那么古板的索尔可算是起了“好叔叔”的作用，洛基一来就整天带着他钻进大大小小的游戏厅过瘾。

每年洛基都会来两次，再大些索尔就带着他到海边骑车兜风，冬天带他滑雪夏天带他冲浪，最多的还是带他到一片无人居住的竹林里，那里有一条河。

索尔在河水中教会洛基专注和敏锐。那时他还不用鱼叉，为了锻炼自己的反应力便徒手抓鱼，洛基的记忆里始终都有索尔腰板微弯，金髮扎在脑后一双眼紧紧盯着河底的认真模样。

再后来索尔就在那片竹林里盖了房子，再黑道上挣够了钱就回到这里，安心捕鱼，安心等着唯一的客人。

厌倦了俗世的他每天安静的坐在廊前，看着竹林上方太阳升起，又守着珍贵的孤单看着日落。一天天算着日子等他唯一还期待的人来。

他只是单纯的想带那个很快就长大了的孩子好好玩。

聚少离多的唯一提现就是每次看到洛基他都长高不少，慢慢就从小矮子长成了个大男孩。实际上洛基已经可以说是个男人了，只是还太过稚嫩罢了。

这种感情一直持续到一年前劳菲打来电话说洛基“病了”，不能来看他了，一年后无计可施的劳菲迫不得已告诉了好友真相，希望他“治好”自己喜欢男人的儿子。

“要我说洛基都这么大了，你还没有个对象，为什么啊？”这是劳菲带洛基来时无意间问的一句话。

那时索尔看向门外，许久未见的洛基坐在廊前晃荡着两条腿吃西瓜，背影和记忆里的一样。

“我的人生不太好，更喜欢一个人的时光。”当时索尔挪开了自己的目光，漫不经心的笑应到。

在他看向劳菲夫妻时外面那个男孩一边擦手一边回头，从门半开的缝间看向昏暗的室内，那个引导了他成长的男人从容的和他的父母交谈他的“病症”，看起来对“治”好他信心满满。

怎么可能治得好，哪有自愈的恶疾啊。

一直到现在，病源问自己你什么时候生的病。洛基有点想笑。

烧像是退去了，洛基感觉自己的大脑清醒许多，也能把整个故事串联起来了。

“索尔，你在骗我”，这是洛基第一次这样认真的叫出男人的名字，他向前俯身，把食指覆到索尔唇上，“嘘——别反驳，你就是在等我。”

原本面无表情的索尔突然笑了，这让故作镇定实际内心惶惶不安的洛基有点怕了。索尔伸出手握住洛基的手腕，轻轻亲了亲他的白皙的食指。

“这么说你根本不需要“治”？因为我就是你的病根？”暖黄色的灯光下，索尔轻声问道。

“我早已病得无可救药。”洛基怔然答道。

那晚索尔躺在洛基身边拥他入睡，男孩的热度慢慢退去。

第二天洛基是闻着香味醒来的，他循着气味的踪迹到了厨房，索尔正在案前细细准备一锅鱼片粥。

“穿鞋去。”听到了细微的响声，索尔头也不抬的命令道。

突然环到身上的手让他知道洛基又不听话了，索尔无可奈何只好笑了笑，洛基从索尔身后抱住他，一张小脸埋在他背上。

“别闹，我做饭呢。”索尔拍了拍他的胳膊。

洛基不安分的抱着他乱动，扭着腰像抱玩偶似的往索尔身上蹭，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说些什么。

“嘶……”，在索尔身上摸来摸去的小手一下碰到了关键部位，男人捉住了他的手。

“你晨勃了诶。”洛基狡黠的笑着，不仅不拿开还抓了一把。

“去去去……”，索尔一下子不知道该说什么好，只能连连赶他走。

“昨天就做了个口活，你都不想要我吗？”

勺子“咣”的一声丢到锅里，索尔反身把洛基压到身下，他已经不知道多少次用这种咬牙切齿的语气对他说话了。

“不要总触碰我的底线……还是说你就是想要我肏你？”

“都是成年人，别总把我当小孩。”洛基掐了掐索尔精壮的腰。

索尔一把托住洛基的屁股，把他放到了案板上。推开那些锅碗瓢盆，洛基的一双腿晃荡着勾住索尔的腰。

“我们不回屋里吗？”他勾着索尔的脖子在男人耳边小声说，整个人都要挂在他身上。

“就在这，一边做饭一边肏你。”说着索尔急躁的捧着洛基脸亲吻，那些吻落在他的眉梢眼角，落在他薄薄的唇上。

  
洛基向后靠着，用他的胳膊支着她的头，他的腿大大的分开，任凭索尔把手指伸进他那小小的后穴中。索尔可以感觉到他的后穴非常紧，当他咯咯笑时那里就会更紧。

来，索尔，快来。”洛基已经习惯于叫他的名字了，男人的脸埋在他的胸口啃咬，大手一边揉捏他的屁股一边朝那个小缝里探去。

“现在结束还来得及，我可以等到你真正能适应这件事的时候”，索尔一边含着洛基挺立稚嫩的乳头一边哑声说道，“跟我做爱会很疼，你可能吃不消。”

“那我找别人上床就不疼了？”洛基反笑道，伸手去摸索尔的后颈和耳垂。

“说白了你现在就是找肏，根本不值得我心软。”说着索尔褪下自己的裤子，握着早已勃起的阴茎抵上洛基的后穴，“等我把你肏哭就有戏看了。”

“唔……轻点、轻点……”，洛基喜欢这种被索尔需要的感觉，但那里是第一次使用，又是面对索尔这样的庞然大物，洛基只能求他动作轻一点，自己也能好受一些了。

索尔一开始就很快，伴着疼痛和酥麻，身下剧烈的动作让洛基只能把无力的身子紧紧靠在索尔的身上，双手也紧紧搂住他的脖子，承受着他猛烈的冲刺。

他躺在厨房的案台上，索尔抱着他的屁股挺动腰肢。男人有力的臀部好像马达一样快速运动着，或深或浅的抽插都正戳在洛基肠壁的肉突上。

浑着一丝丝血和精液的肉茎好像有了自己的生命，往洛基身下的深洞拼命的钻、钻、钻……忽左忽右的戳刺让男孩只能大叫出声，却不敢松开双手，生怕自己会软倒下去。

长期的磨擦让已经破皮的肉壁麻木了，痛感渐渐没有那么强烈，快感却渐渐袭卷全身。混合着痛，机械式的磨擦带来一阵阵的麻痒，让洛基只盼着索尔能再用力一点，好去除那阵深入骨髓的刺痒。

“唔……嗯……用力……再用力一点！啊！！……”，洛基用年轻的清朗声音大叫着自己的欲望，他渴求索尔的全部只为一解恶疾之苦。

“洛基啊……你说我是不是把你引向了更疯狂的境地？”索尔肏着不断呻吟的男孩，气喘吁吁间看着洛基痉挛的臀部和泛红的眼角，洛基的阴茎也颤巍巍挺立着，像是要释放一样紧绷。

这个体位让索尔的凶器更加轻易的进出洛基的身体，两具肉体的碰撞发出很大的撞击声，旁边的粥锅还在咕噜咕噜响，而洛基伴随着索尔越来越有力的冲刺在崩溃边缘哭泣。

“没办法嗯啊啊……这就是命啊……”

洛基如引吭的天鹅般仰起自己白皙的脖颈，他完美的身躯上挂满了细汗，索尔就抱着细瘦的男孩狠狠亲吻他的锁骨。

“要不然……今天我就跟你一起回国？”索尔不忘揉捏洛基的臀肉，男孩的屁股结实紧绷，捏起来手感很好，“一起去面对你父母，跟他们说明白这一切。”

“嗯好……啊……”洛基呻吟着射出第一发精液……

直到下午赶往机场索尔还牵着洛基的手。

他们在川流不息人群中并肩而立，早上的激情让洛基还有点吃不消，他穿了一套索尔的衣服，半张小脸缩在立起来的衣领里，诡谲灵动的绿眼睛打量着来来往往的行人。

还有一个半小时登机，索尔和洛基靠在护栏上看风景。洛基看起来心情不错，吹着口哨挽着索尔的胳膊。

“你说未来会怎么样？”年轻的男孩仰望天空，灰蓝色的天幕有一绺绺云，他们五指相扣，温暖着彼此。

从车水马龙到竹林隐居，索尔又一次站在了尘世，这次是为了长大了的洛基。

“我不知道，但在一起总不会差。”索尔用指腹摩挲着洛基光滑的手背，哂笑一下亲了亲他的额角，“你爸要是知道我也“病了”可能会气昏。”

洛基像是也想到了那场面，不禁弯了弯嘴角，他的笑容看起来有点心不在焉，但还是甜甜的。

“走吧，快检票了。”说着索尔牵着洛基的手就要过马路。

男孩没有动，把身后的包转到前面。他一言不发的低着头，索尔在他翻找的过程中瞧出了端倪。

洛基找到了自己登机需要的所有东西，然后那个小包就空了，他把空包递给索尔。

高大的男人压抑着惶恐，颤抖着接过后里里外外翻找着他的机票和身份证。

“不用找了，我放在你的柜子里。”洛基声音很轻，在人流中几乎听不到。

“为什么……”，索尔徒劳的紧捏着包，绝望的低头看着面前的男孩。

“我们做爱、接吻、说爱，这就够了，索尔，对我来说这是多年癔病后想得到全部，感谢你给我。但我不能打搅你的人生，我的任性都是过错。”洛基说着向他露出了个比哭更难看的笑容，他伸手摸了摸索尔的脸，踮起脚亲了一口。

“我走了，别找我。”

说着洛基与索尔擦肩而过，索尔回头想要挽留，却只见那个身影消失在人海，披着他的外套，背影单薄。

这就是洛基想要的全部，这就是他迫切宣泄的原因。

后来劳菲的电话打给索尔，故友在那端热切的告诉他洛基的“病好了”，他回去后乖乖读书，好好生活，再也没有说过“我喜欢一个男人”的话，劳菲十分感谢他那两天的付出。

当索尔几乎是哽咽的问起冬天洛基是否还会再回来，劳菲却突然沉默了。他曾兴冲冲的计划带洛基寒假时去看索尔，可自己那个古灵精怪的儿子却不像以往那么有兴致，他只是捧着书本摇了摇头，笑着回忆过往，又笑着告诉劳菲他想等索尔结婚时再去看他。

洛基从未知晓过索尔一人在日本的日子里饱含对谁的期盼，他只知道索尔是一个正常的男人，他需要拥有一个家，而不是在自己的任性下妥协。

索尔知道自己的问题没有答案，他握着手机笑了笑，然后轻松的向劳菲说再见，然后挂断。

那是一个索然无味的冬天，洛基坐在窗边看外面簌簌落雪，眺望那个遥远的地方。

第二年夏天，劳菲一家收到了漂洋过海的婚礼请柬。

新郎的名字叫索尔·奥丁森。

洛基是放学后才看到它的，浅绿色的底，上面有深绿色的花纹，花纹是竹林和鱼，明月和一截栏杆。最上面提了一行烫金字迹——

“你是我无可救药的病。”

劳菲笑着调侃贺卡的颜色和洛基的眼睛很配，他在准备去日本的行李。洛基的指尖轻抚过那行话，如释重负的笑了出来。真好，他拥有了完美的人生。

洛基把它装进的口袋里，一直带到了飞机上。在飞往日本的途中他总是反反复复摩挲着那句话和索尔的名字。劳菲看着笑容敷衍的儿子心中十分担忧，洛基已经这样一年多了。好像已了无生趣，一切都是熬。

洛基终于熬到了这一天。

一天一夜飞到了日本，劳菲在机场附近订了旅店打算第二天早上再去索尔家里。

毕竟现在是有妻子的人了，不能像以前那么随便。

洛基躺在散发着淡淡樱花气味的床上，翻来覆去就是睡不着。他明白自己现在与索尔在一个国家，那就是近在咫尺。

翻来覆去到后黎明，失眠的洛基终于挣扎着坐起，披了件外套厚到了劳菲房间，他的父亲还睡得很熟，洛基确认后背上自己的包走出了旅店。

机场附近交通发达，洛基很快就搭到了车，夏日的早上还有一点点冷，他抱着胳膊缩起身子，半梦半醒间闭上了眼，直到快要下车他才醒来。

车停在竹林外，洛基趿拉着鞋子踏上洒满曦光的路。他实在是太想见到索尔了，以至于一刻都忍不了。

他的病、索尔的新娘，他们分道扬镳的人生。

这种压抑的痛苦在他走到竹林深处时得以释放，那个高大寡言的男人一人坐在廊前，静静看着小径通往的远处。

没有鲜花，没有红毯。只有他坐在遥远的地方，平静的看着洛基从远处赶来。天空中的北极星还没和夜幕一起退去，它在空中闪闪发光。

“是不是只有这样你才会来？”随着洛基的走近，他听到索尔这样问，“是不是只有这样见你才不算打扰到你的生活？”

“为什么这么做？”洛基看着横亘于台阶上的男人，低头看那张沧桑许多的脸。他伸出手摸了摸，胡子茬还是有点扎手。

索尔一把抱住洛基的腰，深嗅着他的味道。

“因为我也生病了，非常严重的病”，索尔深吸了一口气，

“那么一起面对一切好吗?”


End file.
